


【好兆头】【AC】两次亚茨拉斐尔拒绝了克鲁利的提议，一次他照做了

by orphan_account



Series: 神曲 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	【好兆头】【AC】两次亚茨拉斐尔拒绝了克鲁利的提议，一次他照做了

**两次亚茨拉斐尔拒绝了克鲁利的提议，一次他照做了**

 

第一次发生在他们去逛Laura Ashley展示店时。

亚茨拉斐尔正聚精会神地数抱枕上花瓣的数量，克鲁利推了推他：“衣柜不错。”

“啊，造型很别致，可我们不需要多余的衣柜了。”

“我不是在建议你购物。”克鲁利朝天使脖颈后裸露的一小片肌肤吹气，“我希望你把我压在那上面做点什么。”

红色迅速从亚茨拉斐尔的脖颈蔓延到脸颊：“这不，不行。”

“怎么不行？你瞧，高度正好，材质结实，最重要的是它完全没有供我抓握的地方，我只能依靠着你，让你攥住我的腰。”克鲁利嘶嘶地诱惑他，“想想吧，我的手不停地抓啊挠啊，身体向上挣动攀爬……每次我都会滑下来，每次你都会进得更深，你不想知道你能深入到什么程度吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔脸上的温度能蒸熟整片英吉利海峡的虾：“别说了，克鲁利，这可是公共场合！”说着，他迅速走向厨房区，留下恶魔满眼憧憬地望着实木衣柜。

 

* * *

 

 

第二次发生在晚饭后。

他们一如既往地喝了太多酒，库房里的小桌上摆满空酒瓶。两人都懒洋洋地靠在扶手椅上，克鲁利意味深长（或醉眼迷离）地看着天使：“得了吧，你敢说你从来没想过？”

“偶尔会动一两个小念头。”亚茨拉斐尔诚实地回答，展现出坚定的信念感，“可你说的那种方式也太过分了。”

“但没有越过……越过，你们怎么形容那条线来着，最底下的那条？”

“底线。”

“对，就是它。” 克鲁利坐直了，蛇瞳闪烁着兴奋的光：“让地狱使者无处可逃，越过底线了吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔不情愿地摇摇头。

“让邪恶力量痛苦挣扎，越过底线了吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔恍恍惚惚地摇摇头。

“在光滑的平面上，用你与生俱来的武器将恶魔摧残得求生不得求死不能，越过底线了吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔坚定地点了点头，他刚让全部酒精离开了自己，现在前所未有地清醒。

“看在撒旦份上，我只想换种玩法！”克鲁利沮丧地躺回去。

 

* * *

 

第三次发生在深夜。

克鲁利把Laura Ashley的衣柜运回家后——由于克鲁利的公寓搬到了亚茨拉斐尔书店隔壁，这儿也可以称之为他们共同的家。

“天呐，你居然把它买回来了？！”亚茨拉斐尔端着一杯热可可，惊讶地看着伫立在起居室角落的衣柜，在郁郁葱葱的藤蔓衬托下，衣柜仿佛从孤儿院领养的内向男童，跟养父母在同一张桌子上吃饭时会揪着衣角不说话的那种。

“有什么问题吗？”克鲁利拍拍西装上并不存在的灰尘，抬起手臂趴在上面，将后背和腰臀曲线留给天使。

“没有，只是我们不需要衣柜。”亚茨拉斐尔紧张地吞咽了一下。

克鲁利完全忽略了他的回答，他有意无意地翘起臀部，回头给他一个求助的眼神：“衣柜顶部好像有什么东西，我够不到。天使，你能过来帮我看看吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔从不拒绝求助，也不会错过任何一个行善的机会，因此那晚他和克鲁利在衣柜上搞出的动静足以唤醒深海巨妖。

 

* * *

 

 

**彩蛋：**

克鲁利和亚茨拉斐尔拥抱着，他把头埋在天使肩上，餍足地叹了口气，突然想起了什么：“Laura Ashley没有配送员这事儿是你的功劳吗？”


End file.
